Salamandra (Grabiński)/08
| poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Zaklęcie Czterech Zastaliśmy go w pozycji sprzed tygodnia; tylko policzki śpiącego zapadły się głębiej i ciało stało się podobniejsze do wyschłej drzazgi. Zaświeciłem na sklepieniu trzy lampy z oliwą i łagodne światło rozlało się po wnętrzu. Wierusz rozpakował tobół, przyniesiony przez nas we dwójkę z Parkowej do podziemnej kryjówki. Zaczęliśmy wyjmować przybory i rozstawiać na pakach pod ścianami. Andrzej podał mi srebrną kadzielnicę i polecił napełnić łódkę mieszaniną wawrzynu, soli i żywicy. Sam wdział szatę barwy hematytu''hematyt'' — minerał zawierający duże ilości rudy żelaza. edytorski ściągniętą w połowie pasem ze stali, zamknął w zatrzaski powyżej łokcia spinki żelaznych naramiennic i nałożył na głowę wieniec z ruty i lauru. Wręczyłem mu dymiącą kadzielnicę. Zawahał nią parę razy, zwracając się na wszystkie cztery strony świata. — Tibi sunt Malchut et Geburah et Chesed per aeonasTibi sunt Malchut et Geburah et Chesed per aeonas! (łac.) — Niech przez eony staną na twoje usługi Malchut i Geburah i Chesed. edytorski! — szeptały usta sakramentalne słowa rytuału. Wśród kłębów żywicznego dymu postać maga zda się urosła do nieludzkich kształtów i uniosła się w górę. — Michael, Gabriel, Rafael, Anael! Odłożył kadzielnicę i rozpuszczoną na płyn minią z węglem zakreślił na ziemi szerokie, czerwone koło. Na jego obwodzie w czterech punktach, odpowiadających stronom świata, pojawiły się wizerunki: nietoperza z napisem: Berkaial, czaszki ludzkiej z dewizą: Amasarac, wolich rogów z tajemniczym wyrazem Asaradec i kociej głowy w znaku Akibeec. Potem wpisał w koło kabalistyczny trójkąt, w którego wierzchołku umieścił wysoki, miedziany trójnóg z naczyniem kształtu wazy. Naprzeciw, w środku koła stanął ołtarz z muszlą na kadzidła. — Przygotowania skończone — rzekł, wstępując w obręb koła. — Stań tu za mną po prawej stronie i cokolwiek ujrzysz, nie ruszaj się z miejsca! Nie wolno ci wychodzić ani na krok poza obwód czarnokręgu! Gdybyś z jakiegokolwiek powodu to uczynił, nie ręczę za następstwa. — Zastosuję się do twej rady — odpowiedziałem, zajmując wskazane mi miejsce u dolnego węgła trójkąta. Na chwilę zapadło milczenie. Wierusz stał nieruchomo w środku rozstępu między ołtarzem a trójnogiem i wyciągnąwszy poziomo ręce, z przymkniętymi oczyma, trwał w skupieniu modlitwy. Przyćmione światło lamp u stropu padało na twarz jego wychudłą, ascetyczną, ześlizgiwało się po kamieniach pektorału''pektorał'' — ozdobny napierśnik noszony przez żydowskich arcykapłanów. edytorski, grało na siedmiu metalach magicznego heksagramu. A tam, w półcieniu niszy, na drewnianej pryczy rysował się sztywny kształt człowieka — dziwny kształt-zagadka... Wtem Andrzej ocknął się. Zanurzył rękę strojną w sygnet z ametystu w skórzany worek u pasa i wydobywszy szczyptę kadzideł, rzucił ją w żar węgli jarzących się w muszli ołtarza. Buchnął płomień, uniosły się dymy; w powietrzu zapachniało mirrą i werweną. Mag sięgnął po czarkę ze sproszkowaną strzyżą ziół, przechylił naczynie nad konchą trójnoga zaklęć i wysypał treść... Gęsty, szaro-żółty kłąb uniósł się z magicznego trypodu''trypod'' (z gr.) — trójnóg. edytorski i zawisł pod sklepieniem; uczułem woń szaleju, lulka i mandragory... Andrzej chwycił lewą rękojeść sztyletu, równocześnie ujmując w palce prawej ręki pantakl płomiennego pentagramu, symbolu władzy nad żywiołami. — Caput mortuum!Caput mortuum... (łac.) — Martwa głowo! Niechaj ci rozkaże Pan przez żywego i poświęconego węża!... Cherubie! Niechaj ci rozkaże Pan przez Adama-Jotchavah! Orle błędny! Niech ci rozkaże Pan przez skrzydła Byka!.. Wężu! Niech ci rozkaże Pan w znaku tetragramu przez anioła i lwa! Michale! Gabrielu! Rafaelu! Anaelu! Niechaj spłynie wilgoć przez ducha Eloim. — Niechaj trwa susza ziemi przez Adama-Jotchavahl — Niech się stanie przeźrocze niebios przez Jahve-Zebaoth. — Niech się stanie sąd przez ogień w mocy Michała! autorski — rozkazał mocnym głosem, skierowując dwa rogi pięcioramiennej gwiazdy ku trójnogowi. — Imperet tibi Dominus per vivum et devotum serpentem... Cherub! Imperet tibi Dominus per Adam-Jotchavah!... ''Aquila errans! Imperet tibi Dominus per alas Tauri!.. ''Serpens! Imperet tibi Dominus tetragrammaton per angelum et leonem!... ''Michael, Gabriel, Rafael, Anael! ''Fluat Udor per spiritum Eloim! ''Maneat terra per Adam-Jotchavah! ''Fiat firmamentum per Jahve-Zebaoth! ''Fiat iudicium per ignem in virtute Michael!... Przerwał i oczyma wzniesionymi ku sklepieniu śledził ruch dymów... Wysnuwały się leniwo podwójną kolumną z ołtarza i trójnoga i łączyły się pod stropem w kształt łuku... Wierusz zatknął sztylet za pas i biorąc po kolei czarę pełną wody, trójząb Paracelsa, pióro orle i szpadę, tak kończył formułę zaklęcia: — Aniele o oczach zamarłych, posłuchaj mnie lub odpłyń z tą świętą wodą! Wężu ruchliwy, przepełznij do mych stóp lub bądź dręczony ogniem świętym i ulotnij się wraz z wonnościami, które tutaj spalam! Orle spętany, usłuchaj tego znaku lub cofnij się przed tym podmuchem! Byku skrzydlaty, pracuj lub powróć na ziemię, jeśli nie chcesz, abym cię przekłuł tą szpadą!... Niechaj '' powróci do wody, niechaj płonie, wiruje, niechaj padnie na ziemię przez moc pentagramu i w imię tetragramu''tetragram'' (gr.) — czworokąt. edytorski wpisanego w środek świetlistego krzyża!... Dymy drgnęły, zakołysały się, skłębiły... Z łuku arkady wydzieliła się przeźrocza jak tiul kurtyna i stoczywszy się w dół, odcięła niszę od reszty podziemia. Za nią poszła druga, trzecia, czwarta... Zasunęły się kolejno poza siebie warstwami, aż utworzyła się z nich gęsta, mlecznobiała zasłona, poza którą znikła wnęka z tapczanem i leżący na nim człowiek. Mag dmuchnął na powierzchnię wody w czarze, wsypał dwie szczypty soli i zanurzywszy w roztworze pęk gałązek jesionu, barwinku i szałwii, pokropił nim ołtarz wśród szeptu słów rytuału: — Niech od tej soli oddalą się stwory żywiołu, by była solą niebiańską, by zachowała dusze i ciała nasze od wszelkiej zmazy i zepsucia i użyczyła nadziei naszej skrzydeł do lotu. Potem, wytrząsając w czaszę resztki popiołu z kadzielnicy, mówił słowa poświęcenia: — Niechaj popiół ten wróci do źródła wód żywych i zapłodni sobą ziemię, by wydała drzewo żywota. Włożył w naczynie kopystkę z jaspisu i zamieszał. A gdy sól i popiół zaczęły się łączyć w wodzie, wypłynął z ust cytatora rozkaz: — W soli mądrości wieczystej, w wodzie odrodzenia i w popiołach rodzących ziemię nową niech się wszystko stanie w imię Gabriela, Rafaela i Uriela! Zamilkł i wpatrywał się w kotarę z dymów. A po niej pod siłą jego wejrzenia zaczęły przebiegać fałdy dreszczy. Wtedy czyniąc w powietrzu znak czarą, zawołał donośnie: — Exorciso te, creatura aquae, ut sis mihi speculum Dei vivi in operibus Eius et fons vitae et ablutio peccatorum! AmenExorciso te... (łac.) — Zaklinam cię, tworze wody, byś był mi zwierciadłem Boga żywego w dziełach Jego, źródłem życia i obmyciem się z grzechów! autorski. Ruślanie morza, królu straszliwy wody, który dzierżysz klucze opustów niebieskich, władco potopu i ulew wiosennych, stróżu źródeł i fontann, wzywam cię!... Zakotłowało w oponie dymów: jednolita, szarobiała ściana podzieliła się, rozpadła i przeszła w kontur człeko-zwierza. Stwór, chwiejąc olbrzymim łbem, z którego spływały strzępy morszczyny i wodoziela, wlepił w cytującego spojrzenie pełne niechęci: — Czego chcesz ode mnie? — Jeżeliś ty lub który z podwładnych ci wodników, spragniony kształtu widomego, skorzystał ze snu tego człowieka i przywłaszczył sobie jego mumię''mumia'' — Tutaj tyle co: ciało astralne, czyli Linga Sharira (termin Parascelsa). autorski — rozkazuję w imię pentagramu natychmiast! Na twarzy widma zaigrał złośliwy uśmiech. Wodnik spojrzał zezem w stronę wnęki, uderzył się parę razy po brzuchu płetwiastym ogonem i rozpłynął w bezkształt dymu. — Więc to żaden z nich — rzekł Andrzej, patrząc na mnie. — Przejdźmy do ich czerwonych antagonistów! I rzuciwszy w konchę trójnoga kadzidło, żywicę, kamforę i siarkę, po trzykroć zawołał: — Dżin! Samael! Anael! Następnie uczyniwszy w powietrzu znak trójzębem Paracelsa, powtórzył rozkaz dobitniej: — Esorciso igitur te, creatura ignis, per pentagrammaton et in nomine tetragrammaton in quibus sunt voluntas firma et fides recta. AmenExorciso igitur... (łac.) — Zaklinam cię tedy, tworze ognia, przez znak pentagramu i w imię tetragramu, w których jest wola mocna i wiara prawa. Amen. autorski. — Perkunie, panie ognia i władyko jaszczuro-salamander, włodarzu gór lawą ziejących i gromów, ukaż mi się w twej własnej postaci lub w kształcie jednego z tworów ci podwładnych! Duchu ognia, wzywam cię! Rozległ się huk niszczącego żywiołu i nagle cała wnęka napełniła się płomieniami. — Dżin! Samael! Anael! — grzmiał wśród szelestu czerwonych jęzorów głos maga. Na tle ognistej powodzi zarysowała się postać nagiej, rudowłosej kobiety ze znamieniem jaszczurki na biodrze prawym. — Kamo! — krzyknąłem rzucając się ku płomiennej kochance. Lecz w drodze zatrzymało mnie stalowe ramię Andrzeja: — Ani kroku dalej! — Kamo-Salamandro! — usłyszałem dominujący nad hukiem ognia jego głos. — Czyń moją wolę! Otoć rozkazuję w imię pentagramu zwrócić śpiącemu jego własność... Kama wlepiła weń spojrzenie zionące gniewem i nienawiścią. Z ust purpurowych wyszedł jęk bólu i skargi. Znamię jaszczurcze na biodrze jej ożyło i zaczęło się potwornie rozrastać. Z łona wywiązał się fluidyczny sznur-pępowina i wąskim smoczkiem sięgnął ku piersiom śpiącego. I oto w miarę jak jaszczurka prawem szczególnej absorpcji zajmowała sobą coraz to większą powierzchnię ciała Kamy, zewłok człowieka na tapczanie zdradzał coraz wyraźniejsze objawy życia. Zapadłe policzki zabarwiły się koralem krwi, znikła martwota członków i klatka piersiowa zaczęła wykonywać miarowe ruchy... Nagle, gdy już salamandra wchłonęła w siebie całą postać Kamy i zajęła niepodzielnie jej miejsce wśród skrętów ognia, śpiący obudził się... W tejże chwili zgasły płomienie i wizja potwornej jaszczurki, a przebudzony, otworzywszy zdumiałe oczy, zerwał się z barłogu i nie zwracając uwagi na nas, wypadł jak opętany przez czeluść otworu w głąb galerii. — Za nim! — krzyknął Wierusz, zrzucając płaszcz maga na dogasający już ołtarz. — Za nim! Nie mamy ani chwili czasu do stracenia! I obaj wybiegliśmy z kagankami w korytarze podziemia. Pościg trwał długo, gdyż Jastroń obrał drogę dalszą, docierając chodnikami aż do domów rybackich nad brzegiem, w dolnej części miasta. W końcu zaświtał przed nami wylot sieni. Stąd pędziliśmy już na powierzchni ziemi. Jastroń wyprzedził nas spory kawał i wciąż mieliśmy go przed sobą w znacznej odległości. Tak minęliśmy nadbrzeżne zaułki i skręciliśmy w uliczkę Św. Floriana. Jastroń zmierzał w stronę mostu... Na świecie tymczasem zapadł już zmrok. Mdłe''mdły'' (daw.) — słaby. edytorski błyski latarń przyrzecznych rozświetlały drogę skąpo i niedokładnie. Musiał spaść niedawno deszcz, bo parę razy zapadliśmy po kostki w bajury, drzemiące po wykrotach ulic. Nareszcie zalśnił w blasku wieczystej lampki kask świętego Centuriona''święty Centurion'' — św. Florian, sprawujący funkcję centuriona (oficera) w armii rzymskiej. edytorski u przyczółka mostu. Postać zbiega czerniała przed nami wyraźnie na środku mostu, w odległości niespełna 300 metrów. Z przeciwnej strony, zza rzeki, nadchodził wolnym krokiem jakiś mężczyzna... Niespodziewanie, dziko, znienacka, w chwili gdy się nawzajem mijali w połowie mostu, Jastroń jak rozjuszony żbik rzucił się nań, zatapiając mu szpony palców pod szyję. Nieznajomy na próżno usiłował otrząsnąć się z napastnika; pazury, które wbiły mu się w ciało, zdały się być ze stali. Walka trwała zaledwie parę sekund. Zanim zdołaliśmy przyjść z pomocą, nieszczęśliwy uległ. Z siłą, jakiej nikt by się nie domyślił w wątłym, wyschłym na szkielet ciele tego człowieka, dźwignął Jastroń swą ofiarę na barki, poniósł ją parę kroków ku balustradzie ochronnej mostu i tu jednym pchnięciem ramion zrzucił w nurty Druczy. Po dokonaniu czynu chwilę jeszcze stał przechylony przez parapet, jakby badając toczące się spodem fale; dopiero na odgłos naszych kroków ocknął się i lotem strzały pomknął w kierunku przeciwnym, za rzekę. Dalszy pościg był bezcelowy. Raczej należało wyłowić ciało nieznajomego. Odwiązaliśmy łódkę stojącą u brzegu i rozświecając rzekę kagankami, rozpoczęliśmy poszukiwania. Wkrótce pod jedną z arkad mostowych zamajaczyły zwłoki ofiary. Podpłynęliśmy i przy pomocy osęków''osęk'' — tu: bosak, drąg zakończony ostrzem i hakiem. edytorski udało nam się wciągnąć ciało do łódki. Wierusz, skierowawszy światło na twarz nieszczęśliwego, wydał stłumiony okrzyk. Człowiekiem uduszonym przez Jastronia był ten sam wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna, który dnia poprzedniego wieczorem przyszedł do mego przyjaciela ze słowem przebaczenia... ----